Children are at stake
by LiliMartinaLouisa
Summary: A story about the Charmed Ones and their lovers. Trying to have a normal family is not as easy as they thought. Especially when trying to have children. A lot of fluff with a potential demon here and there.
1. Chapter 1: The Ghost

**Chapter 1: The Ghost**

Prologue

''Please don't!'' the girl yelled. She attached herself to the only lantern that lit the park.

''You love me, I know you do'' She now spoke in a calmer voice.

''How can I love you? Someone who puts everyone in danger?'' the boy said.

''And now you won't put anyone in danger anymore'' He said as he lifted his hand and threw a fireball at her.

''Nooooo!'' She yelled just before she turned into a pile of ashes.

That left the boy alone in the park. He felt proud, but at the same time he also felt empty. He killed her, the only one that loved him and understood his every problem. She gave him a second chance and he killed her. He ran to the street with tears in his eyes, waiting for a car to run him over. But no car would come here at this time in the night. He felt horrible and wished that he would never wake up again. Because without her, nothing mattered anymore. Now he felt something that was worse than death: a broken heart.

Halliwell Manor

It was 10 am and Leo woke up, stretched and opened his eyes. Like always he turned to wake Piper, only to find an empty space. He got up and walked to Prue's room to check if she was there. When he knocked on the door there was no response. That meant that Prue was probably still asleep and Piper wasn't there. Leo walked from Prue's room to Phoebe's where he heard giggling and a man's voice. Leo knew that Piper wouldn't do anything to invade their sisters privacy, so he knew that she wasn't there either. He wanted to check the attic, just in case. While he walked up the stairs, he felt that she wasn't there. With every step he took, he got more concerned about her. Piper was nowhere to be found, Leo made sure of that by checking every room in the house. He decided it was time to warn her sister and walked his way up back to Prue's room.

''Come in'' Prue answered after Leo knocked on her door.

''Leo, what are you doing here?'' She asked.

''Piper is gone'' He said somewhat agitated.

''What do you mean 'gone'?'' She asked Leo.

''I mean, she is nowhere to be found. I checked to whole Manor, nothing'' He said.

''Alright, this is serious, we'll get Phoebe'' Prue said as she started walking to Phoebe's room.

''And Cole'' Leo quickly added before Prue barged in.

''Prue!'' Phoebe shouted obviously annoyed that she interrupted while she was making out with Cole.

''I'm sorry, but we've got a problem'' Leo told Phoebe.

''What kind of problem?'' She asked.

''Piper is missing'' Prue replied.

''What?!'' Phoebe asked in disbelief.

''I'll go to the Underworld to check if she got kidnapped by demons'' Cole said.

''Okay baby, be careful'' Phoebe told Cole before he kissed her and shimmered out.

They discussed the fact that maybe Piper wasn't kidnapped by demons and decided to check if her car was still here. The three of them went down stairs and walked towards the door while Piper entered the Manor. Al she saw were three concerned faces staring at her.

''What?'' She asked astonished.

Leo walked toward Piper and started to kiss her. He needed her to feel how concerned he had been for her welfare and that he loved her forever. Piper didn't know what was going on, but enjoyed this moment with her husband nonetheless.

''You didn't have to react like that.'' She told him with a smile on her face.

''You should've seen him this morning when he noticed you were missing'' Prue said. Piper shot Leo a loving smile. ''Another question –'' Prue started.

''Yeah, where were you?'' Phoebe asked.

''I didn't feel well earlier this morning and wanted to take some aspirin for it, but we ran out. So I decided to go to the chemist to get new ones'' Piper explained.

''And it took that long just to get a couple of aspirins?'' Prue wanted to know.

''Well no, on my way home I stopped at a gas station to use their restroom, because…I needed to throw up'' Piper admitted. Leo looked at her worried. ''I'm fine, there's nothing wrong, really'' Piper added, but the look on Leo's face didn't change.

''Maybe you should take a day off, you worry too much'' Phoebe said, trying to calm Leo down and come between both parties.

''No, I really gotta go to work. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll take the afternoon off'' Piper replied.

''Okay, alright. Be careful.'' Phoebe said before Piper grabbed her back, got into the car and went to work.

''Cole'' Phoebe called out for her fiancé. When he shimmered in his hair look wild and he had a frightening look on his face.

''Cole, what's wrong?'' Phoebe asked while she looked into his eyes to assure him he was safe.

''She wasn't kidnapped by demons.'' He told Phoebe.

''Yeah I know, she went to the chemist.'' She replied.

''And what did she buy there?'' Cole wanted to know. Phoebe looked at him with a questioning face, wondering what he withheld from her. Nonetheless she answered his question.

''Uhm aspirins, she didn't feel well this morning.''

''Okay, than maybe Shana can be right.'' Cole said, forgetting that the rest didn't know who Shana was. One look at Phoebe's face reminded him that he'd better explain.

''Shana is a Oracle in the Underworld. She predicts what's going to happen here, in your world.'' He explained.

''And what had Piper got to do with that?'' Prue asked.

''Well Shana had a premonition of Piper, holding a baby. A demon came in behind her and threw an energyball, she didn't notice, but the baby did. It used a forcefield to protect her.'' Cole told them.

''Wow, talk about a premonition.'' Prue said.

''Premonition? What I wanna know is: who's the magical baby from? I mean, he or she isn't Pipers, she isn't pregnant. Or is she Leo?'' Phoebe rambled.

''No, not that I know of. You think that child is our baby?'' Leo said questionably.

''All I'm saying is it could be possible.'' Phoebe said.

''And if it is true than we got a demon on the loose, coming after Piper.'' Prue said.

At P3

''David, are sure these records are right?'' Piper asked him. He always took care of the club when Piper didn't have the time.

''Yeah, it checks out. All I need is your signature here'' He said.

Piper signed it and walked toward her office. She felt a wave of nausea coming up on the way. _Oh no, not again_ she mentally cursed herself before running to the restroom. When she was done she washed her mouth and took an aspirin. She ordered David to go home and lock up the front door. She would go out the back when she was done cleaning up the tables. While walking to the bar she felt herself getting dizzy, the tray with glasses fell out of her hands and she fainted.

Leo, Prue, Phoebe and Cole stood in front of P3.

''Where is Piper?'' Cole asked.

''I don't know, but her car is still here.'' Leo answered.

''The door is locked'' Prue stated as she tried to open the front door by pulling at it excessively.

''She's here'' Phoebe said with a shocked look on her face while pointing at the floor of the club through the window.

''Piper!'' Leo yelled. ''We have to orb in''

''What if somebody sees us?'' Prue asked.

''I don't care. I'm not going to leave her there.'' Leo stated.

So Leo and Prue orbed in, with Phoebe and Cole shimmering on their heels. Leo ran straight to Piper, but his hands over her head and started to heal her. The others followed. A minute later Piper opened her eyes.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked Leo.

''Saving you'' Leo said and shot her a smile. She smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He helped her up and guided her to the closest couch.

''Why did you pass out?'' Prue asked with a concerned look on her face.

''I don't know, I remember feeling dizzy…I guess now I don't have an excuse to stay home anymore, do I'' Piper said.

''No, like we said. You stress too much. You're coming home with us missy'' Phoebe said.

''But, why are you all here?'' Piper asked. It couldn't be just for saving her.

''Phoebe had a premonition we thought you should know about. About a demon, attacking you.'' Prue lied. It wasn't that convincing, after all she could've just called her for that.

''Uhh why was the door locked?'' Cole asked changing the subject.

''Oh David locked it for me before he went home.'' Piper asked while staring into space. She thought about everything that had happened this morning. Nausea, dizzy-spells and fainted weren't the exact symptoms of the flu. Something entirely different crossed her mind.

''Alright than, we should go home. You guys can go, I'll get the car and meet you there.'' Piper said.

''Are you sure you don't want one of us with you?'' Leo asked in concern.

''Honey, I will be fine. I'll see you at the Manor'' Piper replied, gave him a kiss and left.

At the chemist

Piper was walking back and forth in front of the chemist. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go in. Going in meant doing something that would change her life forever.

''Aren't you going in?'' an unknown voice asked her.

''I haven't decided yet'' Piper said. While she shot the girl next to her a faint smile. Something about the girl seemed off to Piper, she was almost transparent. Piper walked into the store and the girl followed, only not through the door, she walked straight through the wall.

''What brings you here?'' She asked Piper.

''Ohh uhm, just a hunch'' was the answer. ''And you?''

'' I want to get revenge on the demon who took my life. And I need your help for that.'' The girl stated.

''Alright, so you know who I am. But I don't have the slightest idea who you are.'' Piper said.

''I'm Eva.'' She replied and looked stunned when she saw the boy behind the counter. It was Drew the demon who killed her.

'' Hi, I'd like a pregnancy test.'' Piper asked Drew, not knowing who he was.

''Of course madam'' Drew said, gave Piper what he wanted and let her pay. Piper left with Eva on her heels.

''So, since you know who I am, I assume you also know who my husband is.'' Piper said to Eva.

''You're whitelighter, right?'' Eva replied.

''Yes, so you're not going to tell him that I was here and what I bought.''

''So that means you're going to help me?''

''Yeah'' Was the only reply Eva got before Piper started the car.

On the way home she didn't say a word to Eva. She was lost in her thoughts. What would Leo think if she told him they were expecting a baby? Or not? 'Cause there was always a chance that she wasn't pregnant and that she just had some weird disease, which she had to share with Leo too.

At the Manor

When Piper and Eva arrived at the Manor everyone else was there already.

''Guys, this is Eva, our ghost'' said Piper ''Eva, these are my sisters, Phoebe and Prue, and Leo, our whitelighter.'' At which Piper emphasized the word whitelighter.

After she introduced Eva to the others she ran towards the restroom to throw up, again. Leo walked to Piper and suggested for her to rest. Piper argued and insisted on helping Eva. After her sisters convinced her that they could take care of Eva too, she reluctantly followed Leo up the stairs. That's when Drew entered the Manor.

''Where are you Eva?'' He yelled through the house.

''Oh my god'' Piper said, her face in total disbelief. ''That is –''

''Yes, I know'' Eva said filling in her blanks.

''Do you know him?'' Prue asked.

''No, but I do recognize him. But I didn't know he was a demon!'' Piper replied.

''You think that you can protect Eva?'' Drew still yelled.

He was looking around for her, but couldn't see her anywhere. As his patient was running out he threw a fireball at Piper, who then fainted which caused her to dodge it. Prue used her telekinesis to throw him out of the house with one sweep of her arm.

''What's wrong with her?'' Phoebe asked, while walking into the hallway with Cole.

''Yeah, she keeps passing out.'' Prue stated.

It was only then that Leo noticed Piper had fainted yet again and kneeled next to her. He put his hands over her chest to heal her, but instead of opening her eyes Leo got an electric shock. He fell back against the wall. After a few seconds Piper did wake up.

''Are you okay?'' Leo asked.

''Yeah, my body hurts all over. Too much stress keeps making me faint.'' Piper replied.

''Why don't you lie down for a bit? We'll take care of Eva.'' Prue suggested.

''Alright'' She replied, got herself up and walked toward her bedroom.

She and Leo sat down on her bed and she looked at him, unsure what to say. Leo could sense that Piper wanted to tell him something, he just didn't know what. She opened her mouth trying to explain, but all that was coming out were tears. She started sobbing.

''Leo..'' She began to say.

''What's the matter honey?'' He asked, caressing her back to sooth her.

''I don't know, I'm nauseous and I keep fainting… What if I have some sort of weird disease that even you can't heal?'' She told him rambling through her tears.

The only thing Leo did was giving her a look that she might be right. That this was beyond his powers. Piper assured him to go on. Tell her what was on his mind.

'' The second time that I tried to heal you, I got an electric shock. '' He confessed.

''But don't you usually get these when you try to heal demons?'' She asked, remembering when he tried to heal Cole for the first time. He got an electric shock and was send flying through the room.

''Yeah, or when someone's outcome can't be changed anymore. Something complete left up to fate.'' He explained to her.

''So, that means that I keep fainting and maybe won't wake up again?'' Piper told him with uncertainty in her voice. Right now, the only thing she felt was fear.

''I would never let you die without a fight, you know that. I love you so much Piper.'' He told her, hugging Piper closely to his chest. He was determined to make her feel safe again. ''Go to sleep honey'' At that he tucked her in and went downstairs.

Prue looked at Leo and asked: ''What's wrong with her?''

''She thinks that she's got a disease even I can't heal and that her outcome can't be changed anymore.'' Leo said and sighed.

Eva looked down at her feet, completely ignoring everyone's gaze.

''Do you know something? 'Cause if it concerns Piper, you can trust us.'' Phoebe said.

''Look, I promised Piper I wouldn't talk about it. Or at least not with her husband.'' Eva replied.

Leo knitted his brows and wondered; what could be so bad that she didn't trust him enough to tell him. He decided that whatever it was, she was gonna come to him in her own time. ''Cole and I will look through the Book of Shadows to see if we can find anything.'' He said and walked to the attic with Cole.

''Please, tell us Eva.'' Prue insisted.

''Alright, Piper and I met before the chemist….''She started. ''Look, that's all I can tell you. Let's just say that Piper is completely fine.''

''She's not fine, she keeps fainting. We're her sisters, we need to know.'' Phoebe said and raised her voice a little at that.

''Exactly, that's why I can't tell you. But everything will be alright.'' Eva replied.

A second later Cole and Leo entered the kitchen with the Book of Shadows. Cole explained that the demon they were after was one who played by the rules of the Underworld, meaning living only for power, no treason to the ones who make you great and no forbidden love. Anything or anyone who didn't worship that or simply got in his way would end up dead.


	2. Chapter 2: The Baby

**Chapter 2: The baby**

At the Halliwell Manor

''Go away!'' Piper yelled to Drew. Then she tried to blow him up, but he wouldn't bunch.

''I'm not going anywhere until you tell your husband that you're carrying his baby. And then I'm going to kill you, right in front of his very eyes.'' He replied with an evil grin on his face.

''No!'' Piper yelled again and tried to hit him on the head with a vase, but missed.

Downstairs they heard sudden noises coming from upstairs, along with shouting and stuff breaking. They all looked at each other and walked towards the stairs. While walking to Piper's room Prue called out for her but got no response.

''I'll be back Piper, for your baby'' Drew told her, he threw an fireball but hit the door instead. After that he disappeared and let Piper alone on her bedroom floor.

''Piper, honey?'' Phoebe asked sweetly, only to see her sister cry. She went over to hug her and tucked a strand of hair behind her sisters ear. ''Who was that?''

''Drew'' Was the only thing Piper could answer.

''What?!'' Prue said in disbelief. ''What did he want?''

''Me, he said he would kill me in front of Leo if I didn't tell him'' Piper sobbed.

''Tell me what?'' Leo asked his wife kneeling beside her. He took her soothingly into his arms. He could tell that she acted hesitant again. She wasn't sure if she could tell him. At that she shook her head.

''Oh Leo, I'm so sorry!'' Piper started her outburst. ''The only thing I ever wanted was to make you happy, to be a good wife to you and give you everything you've always wanted. Instead the only thing I do is letting you down.''

''Honey, look at me.'' Leo said, at which Piper slowly turned her red, puffy eyes to meet his gaze. ''You can never disappoint me and you already give me everything I want and more. What else could I ask for?''

''A family, a baby, people who will grow up with us. That's what Drew is trying to take from us.'' She answered.

''You're not….are you?'' Leo asked surprised. He couldn't believe it, the love of his life was carrying his child. He wanted to scream of the rooftops how lucky he was. After becoming a whitelighter Leo never thought that he would experience love for himself again. But here he was, married to his loving witch and now there was a baby on the way. He looked at his wife and hugged her. Everyone else wore a smile on their faces. Then Leo kissed her fiercely, wanting to show her that she was loved and protected.

''I wanted to take a pregnancy test, but never got to it with everything going on today.'' Piper told them.

''Alright honey, you rest up for a bit, take the test and then follow us downstairs, okay?'' Prue told Piper. She gave her a kiss on her head. ''We've got a demon to vanquish.''

On the way down Phoebe got a premonition when she touched the banisters. She was standing in the hallway, looking at Piper hugging Leo. After that a red force field appeared, the demon pulled Piper to the side, she's crying. Drew throws a fireball, killing Piper. Phoebe exhaled getting back to reality.

''What did you see?'' Cole asked.

''Drew and Piper, he was killing her. Right here, in the hallway.'' She replied, looking at Cole. Phoebe could see him thinking everything through and she furrowed her brows.

''What?!'' Leo exclaimed, concerned about his wife.

''I know what he wants, what he's after.'' Cole started. ''Remember, he doesn't like changes. Him falling in love with a human is a change to the rules. That's why he killed Eva and wants her gone. Piper and Leo are a forbidden love too. Witches and whitelighters aren't supposed to be together. So he wants Piper dead as well.''

''You're on to something there.'' Prue admitted.

Eva appeared by their side again and wanted to know everything she had missed. They filled her in and Piper came down stairs.

''And?'' Leo asked tenderly. At that Piper handed him the test. He looked closely and saw a little plus sign. It was set in stone now, he was going to be a dad! He hugged her again.

''No, my premonition.'' Phoebe said.

''What premonition?'' Piper asked, just when Drew entered the Manor. Pipers face turned into shock.

''I'm back!'' Drew shouted. ''So, does your husband know? The fact that you're carrying his child, the child of a whielighter, the child of a forbidden love.''

''Piper, get yourself together.'' Phoebe encouraged her. Scared that her premonition may come true.

Drew pulled Piper away from Leo to the middle of the hallway. Prue and Cole walked towards them trying to free her, but Drew already had a forcefield up to protect him. Cole started throwing energyballs to break through but failed.

''Wait, I just wanna have a little talk with Piper, just the two of us. Don't be afraid, it'll be over soon. I'm only here to set the wrong thing right.'' Drew said.

''Cole do something!'' Phoebe exclaimed.

''What can I do?'' He asked, knowing that his powers wouldn't get through the forcefield.

''Weren't the rules clear to you Piper, witches and whitelighters aren't supposed to be together.'' Drew told to tease them, knowing the words would go straight in their hearts. ''I'm not a darklighter, so I cannot kill your husband. But I can kill you!'' He walked towards her with a fireball.

''No!'' Piper shouted and Drew made the fireball disappear.

''Oh really, what've you got to lose? You'll never be a good mom, just as you were never a good witch nor a good wife.'' He said knowing he would have her in the palm of his hands.

''I love you -'' Piper started ''But he's right, we weren't supposed to be together.''

''Leo do something!'' Prue yelled.

''Piper you know better than this, after all these years this isn't the end of our love!'' He exclaimed with as much love as he could put in the words. ''You're not always as perfect as you want to be, but I love you for who you are. I know in my heart that you will be a good mom! Piper, please honey, don't give up!''

''Oh, how romantic'' Drew mocked. ''Too bad that this is the end of it'' He said just before he threw a fireball at Piper.

A bright yellow light appeared and she flew through the air and landed into the closet. Because of the fall, her face, arms and stomach were covered in blood. She closed her eyes and it looked like she breathed out for the last time. The red force field disappeared as quickly as it came.

''I'll be back for Eva'' Drew said before he vanished.

Leo ran towards Piper, she looked terrible. He listened for her breathing and checked her pulse. It was there, weak, but there. Her breaths were slow and heavy. He kneeled next to her and put his hands over her chest. After 4 minutes, which seemed like eternity, Piper opened her eyes. She looked straight into Leo's eyes, put his hands to his cheek and hugged him.

''Is he gone?'' She finally asked.

''Yes'' Leo answered and kissed her. He loved her so much.

''I didn't want to give us up, to give you up. But Drew made it sound like I didn't have a choice''

''I know, he had you in his power.''

''Piper, aren't you forgetting something?'' Prue asked gently. ''Because of Drew you wanted to give up everything, but it's not just you now. You're having a baby.''

Piper stared into space. The whole room was silent ''You don't think I lost my baby, do you?'' Piper said to Prue, breaking the silence.

''I don't know'' Prue admitted honestly.

''But it can't be, it took so long for us to finally get pregnant, it can't go wrong know.'' Piper exclaimed. Prue hugged her. She knew how much Piper wanted to be a mother.

''I can get a new pregnancy test for you if you'd like'' Phoebe suggested. Piper nodded. ''Alright, then I'll be right back'' Phoebe said, grabbed her bag, kissed Cole and left.

''Alright, let's start on the vanquishing potion. We can't do anything right now.'' Prue stated and headed towards the kitchen. The others followed.

Drew's apartment

''Hallo?! Anyone there?'' Eva called through Drew's apartment. She didn't see him anywhere. What she did see was a light at the end of the hallway. It looked like it came from the room on the left. The rest of the apartment was dark, nothing like she remembered. When she was alive the apartment looked more light, colorful and open. She entered the room at the end of the hallway. It was the study, she never came there. There were a lot of books all over the place, an herb cabinet and flasks, lots and lots of flasks. On the left side of the room there was a desk. On top of it was a big sheet of paper, from a distanced it looked like a map. When Eva came closer she saw that it was Drew's battle plan, the plan to take out the Charmed Ones. She had to warn them.

At the Manor

Piper read the ingredients for the potion from the Book of Shadows. Prue did as she was told and put the pigs foot into the pan. The potion flamed and turned blue. After she added two branches of mandrake root, three pinches of garlic and a piece of Drew's flesh, a light explosion was heard and the potion was done. Piper grabbed a couple of vails and put the potion in them.

''I'm home!'' Phoebe shouted.

''Kitchen!'' Prue yelled back.

Phoebe headed to the kitchen and put her groceries down on the counter. Then she went to Cole and kissed him. She was only gone for half an hour, but she missed him. After the whole forbidden love thing they all went through today, she needed him to reassure her he wouldn't leave. He kissed her back with passion and whispered that he loved her.

''Here you go Phoebe, the vanquishing potion.'' Piper said and offered her a vail.

''Thanks, I have something for you too.'' She replied and gave Piper the pregnancy test who walked to the bathroom with it. ''So were going after Drew?'' Phoebe said.

''Yeah, anything to protect Eva.'' Prue replied.

''Maybe I should protect you.'' Eva said after appearing in the kitchen.

''Why?'' Cole asked.

''Drew has a battle plan. One you're not going to like. He is determined to kill one of you. I beg you, don't go! 'Cause if he encounters you once more, he'll wipe out all forbidden love.'' Eva replied.

Cole looked at Phoebe and she looked back at him. ''It's going to be okay'' He said.

''I know'' Phoebe said and shot him a reassuring smile. Not really knowing who she was trying to convince more, herself or Cole.

''Alright –'' Prue started to change the subject. ''Than we'll kick, levitate and freeze long enough 'till he's dead.''

''Yeah'' Was the only response she got from Phoebe.

''What love can't conquer we will.'' Prue stated.

''I hope so.'' Phoebe said and then she looked at Cole and Leo. ''I'll go check on Piper.''

A minute later Phoebe returned. She shared a look with Leo who had tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't believe that it could be all over. Only an hour ago he and Piper had shared the joy of becoming parents. And now it seemed like it was too good to be true.

''Are you alright Leo?'' Prue asked.

''Oh yes, I'm just fine. My wife was almost killed and we've lost are baby.'' He answered sarcastically.

''You don't know that, there's always a chance.'' Prue said.

Piper entered the kitchen with tears in her eyes. Leo walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She showed him the pregnancy test and his face broke out in a smile. Still two pink lines to see. He hugged her and planted a firm kiss on her mouth.

''Congratulations!'' Phoebe shouted and hugged first Piper and then Leo.

''Congrats Piper, Leo'' Cole said with a smile on his face.

''We're going to protect you, you know that.'' Prue stated after which she whispered a congratulations in her sister's ear.

''Let's go and find us a demon.'' Piper said ready to fight. They didn't have to look far, 'cause the second they entered the living room Drew appeared.

''You're still alive I see.'' Drew said looking at Piper.

He quickly threw an athame, luckily it only scraped her. Piper however didn't notice because of the adrenaline pumping through her body. Cole threw an energyball, but Drew wouldn't bunch.

''You'll get what is coming to you, traitor.'' Drew threatened Cole.

Drew tossed a fireball his way, Cole ducked and the fireball landed in Pipers range. But instead of hitting her, a yellow forcefield emerged from Pipers stomach and it protected her. The fireball rebounded on it and it hit Drew right in the chest. He screamed and then turned into a pile of ashes. They didn't even needed the vanquishing potion.

''Piper got hit'' Cole noticed.

Leo rushed over to heal his wife. She got in hit around the stomach area. But before he got a chance to lay his hands over her wound it healed itself already.

''That was quick. How did you do that?'' Prue said.

''I didn't.'' Leo replied.

''The baby did.'' Piper said. ''I guess she takes after her daddy.'' At which she shot Leo a loving smile.

''Two powers from the womb! She's a Halliwell already.'' Phoebe stated. Everyone laughed at her comment.

''Thank you, you really helped me. I can move on now'' Eva told them.

''You're welcome.'' Prue answered for all of them.

''Blessed be.'' Eva said before she lifted up to heaven.

The next morning in the Halliwell Manor

Phoebe woke up and yawned. She looked around for Cole but couldn't find him. She frowned, today was not a day for demonic business. Her frown was replaced for a smile quick enough when she saw him enter their bedroom with a tray of breakfast in his hands.

''Hmm, that smells good.'' Phoebe said as she smelled the hot scents of bacon and eggs coming from the plate.

''Anything for you baby'' Cole said, put the tray on the bed and kissed her. ''Good morning''

''Very good morning'' Phoebe replied reciprocating the kiss. ''Piper and Leo are doing okay'' She said after putting a strawberry in her mouth.

''You think we'll every be that happy?'' Cole asked her, taking a bite from his bacon.

''Yeah, I think so. No, wait, we'll make it so.'' She said smiling. Cole smiled back at her.

''With a family, I mean, kids.'' He said.

''Of course'' Phoebe replied. ''And why not start practicing right now.'' She beckoned Cole to come closer while looking at him seductively.

''I love you'' He whispered against her lips, before closing the gap between them. He wanted her as close to him as possible, making her forget all the trouble from the past days. He needed them to be in a happy, safe and loving place to start on the new chapter of their future.

On the other side of the house a new chapter had already begun. Piper and Leo couldn't be more exciting at becoming parents. Their love forever sealed with a magical baby.

''Leo stop, that tickles!'' Piper exclaimed, not meaning any of it. She wished that moments like this with her husband would last forever. They were rare and coveted.

''Alright, alright'' He replied as he laughed. ''I'm so glad that everything worked out okay, and that you have your confidence back.'' He said in a more serious tone.

''Yeah and our little girl, who's stronger than we expected her to be.'' Piper complemented his sentence.

''Of course she is, her mother is you. And you are the strongest, most loving person I have ever met.'' He told her.

Piper smiled at him and gave him a kiss. ''All we can do is wait''


	3. Chapter 3: Demons Again

**Chapter 3: Demons again**

The Halliwell Manor

It was the 12th of April and Piper was just entering the last month of her pregnancy. The baby room needed some last minute touch ups, but overall everything was running smoothly. In the meantime Phoebe had married Cole in a Holy matrimony performed by Penelope (Penny) Halliwell, making sure that the ex-demon 'would stay a good boy' or so she said. Prue had gone out on several dates, but still missed her High School sweetheart Andy Trudeau. Of course, life with the Halliwells was nothing without the usual demon fights every now and then, mostly now.

''Piper, I can't make an appointment for an ultrasound at the hospital.'' Leo said, obviously annoyed, considering this was the 100th time she had asked him that this week.

''Why not?'' She asked yet again.

''First of all, we don't even have a general practitioner concerning the obvious reasons. And secondly, what if the baby wants to heal or protect you? You risk exposing magic, exposing who you are.'' Leo told her.

They were good arguments, Piper knew that. She just wanted a normal life, or whatever was left of it. ''I just thought that we agreed to do everything as normal as possible.'' She said defeatedly.

''I know that honey, but we're not normal.'' Leo told her sweetly. He then hugged his wife and placed a hand on her baby bump.

''Hai, I'm off to work, bye.'' Phoebe stated as she walked with a quickened pace past Piper and Leo. She needed to get out of the house fast.

''Why are you in such a hurry?'' Piper questioned her sister.

''Just because. I need to get to work.'' Phoebe answered.

''Nothing is 'just because' with you. You're not dodging Cole, are you?'' Piper said.

''No. Maybe. Okay, yes, I am. But what am I supposed to do? Ever since he knew that you were having a baby and that this family was able to be happy for once he's been obsessed with baby's. Especially since we're married. He wants children Piper and I don't think I'm ready for that.'' Phoebe explained, rambling.

''Sweety, only you know the answer to that. And all you can do is talk to him. I'm pretty sure he'll be receptive.'' Piper said, placing a loving arm over her sister's shoulder.

''Phoebe?!'' Cole called from upstairs.

''Oh god –'' Phoebe sighed, recognizing the voice in which her husband spoke. ''I gotta go, bye, love you.'' She told Piper and Leo, giving her sister a quick kiss on her cheek and left.

Cole came downstairs and greeted Piper, Leo and the baby. He then asked where Phoebe was and Piper explained that she just left for work. He nodded in comprehension, petted Piper's belly and left for work too.

''That guy is starting to lose it'' Leo commented.

''Yeah, somebody needs to talk to him.'' Piper said.

At the Bay Mirror

Phoebe entered the building and walked straight to her office. She couldn't deal with more drama today and especially not Elise's. She would be so happy if she finish her column and leave again. She started to install her laptop and looked through her letters for today. Just as she wanted to open the first one the phone rang.

''Hallo'' She answered after picking up.

''Hai honey, it's me'' She heard Cole's voice on the other side of the phone.

''Hi baby, why did you call me? Is something wrong?''

''Uh no, nothing wrong. I just wanted to know what you would rather like in a neckless: diamantes, ruby's or gemstones.''

''Cole'' Phoebe said and sighed. He noticed the change in her voice. ''You don't have to shower me with presents all the time.'' She continued.

''I'm just happy with you, can't I be?'' He said.

''Yes you can, but –''

''But what?'' Cole questioned.

''Look, I'm not going to talk about this over the phone.'' Phoebe said, her voice growing more serious.

''Alright, we'll talk about it later.''

''Ruby's'' Phoebe said and hanged up the phone. Cole tried say an 'I love you' but Phoebe didn't hear that anymore.

''Cole, what am I going to do with you?'' Phoebe whispered to herself before concentrating on her work again.

At Cole's office

Cole had completely lost his thought train. He couldn't focus on the document in front of him. His mind was on Phoebe. She sounded so different on the phone today. _Am I giving her the wrong impression?_ He started thinking. _She wanted kids, right? Than why is she not happy? All I ever wanted was for her to be happy._ His thought train was soon interrupted by the receptionist who was informing him that someone was here to see him.

''Who is it?'' He asked her through the intercom.

''Piper Halliwell'' was the answer.

''Send her in.'' Cole said. He quickly disposed of the card from the jewelers store. Grabbed some documents to look like he was working hard. There was a knock on the door and Piper entered his office.

''Have a seat'' He offered her. She took one and after that he quickly spoke. ''Listen, if you're here about all the presents I've been giving Phoebe lately than you've made your trip for nothing.''

''No, but I did came to talk about her.'' Piper said a little flustered of his outburst.

''Is something wrong?'' He asked concernedly, she seemed fine on the phone a couple of minutes ago.

''Not really. Look, I get that you want children, a family. I just don't think that Phoebe is ready for that. Not now. Getting married was already a big step that she used to be frightened of. Don't give her another reason to get scared again.'' Piper tried to explain.

''Thank you for the advice'' Cole said and shot Piper a brotherly smile. After all she knew his wife best.

''You're welcome. Now, I gotta go.'' Piper said and stood up. ''Just talk to her.'' She told him before she exited his office.

At Buckland Auction House

Prue walked quietly into the building. While walking towards her office she thought about her life. If she glanced at it, it was desperately behind on that of her sisters. No one was to blame but herself. She'd put her work first and her personal life second. Ever since the death of her beloved boyfriend Andy she'd turned herself into a workaholic. If it wasn't auction related, it was demon related. She missed Andy so.

''I can summon him.'' She stated to herself.

''Who are you going to summon?'' The sweet-looking young man next to her asked. Prue recognized him as Alan Stanton. The new asset of the auction house.

''Nothing, no-one'' She quickly replied. ''So, you're my new co-worker?'' She asked changing the subject.

''Yes, I'm Alan. I started working here yesterday.'' He started. ''And you must be Prue, Prue Halliwell? I've heard a lot about you.''

''Only good things, I hope.'' Prue replied while shaking his hand.

''Very good things, indeed.'' Alan said as he let go of her handshake and pushed the button of the elevator. ''I'll see you around Prue.'' He said as he stepped into the elevator and left.

Prue checked out Alans but as he disappeared from sight. Then she continued her walk and started the appraisals of the figurines inside her office.

At the Jewelers Store

Cole entered the store looking for the perfect neckless to give to Phoebe. It had to be silver, so it would match with the neckless she already had. A neckless with the C on it. But this one needed to be special, she wanted a ruby in it, so he would searched for one. His eye fell on a neckless that showed a resemblance to their Power of Three sign that bonded her with her sisters. There was a ruby in the top of the triquetra. Perfect. Cole walked towards the register to asked one of the employees for help. In front of him there was a couple at the register.

''Isn't this a beautiful Mom-to-be stone.'' She cooed while she happily hugged the man next to her.

''Wonderful'' Cole mumbled to himself.

The couple paid and left the building. The salesman looked at Cole and asked if he could be of service. After Cole showed him what he wanted, he paid for it and shimmered home. He shimmered into their bedroom and locked the door. He threw some rose petals on the bed and lit some candles as well. After that he shimmered back to the office where he put the neckless in his briefcase and started working on the case again.

At the Manor

''Piper!'' Prue yelled through the house. She got no response, but heard sniffling and crying from the dining room. It was Piper, she was lying on the floor and her arm was scraped. Prue rushed over to her and helped her up. She grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and gave it to Piper.

''Piper, honey, what happened?'' Prue asked gently.

''I..she..she didn't heal me.'' Piper stammered through her tears.

''It's alright sweetie. Try to tell me what happened.'' Prue said calmly trying to sooth her.

''Three demons attacked me. I blew two of them up, but before the last one disappeared he threw an energyball. The baby didn't do anything, she didn't use her forcefield to protect me or heal me after I'd been wounded.'' Piper told Prue. ''Oh god, she's dead, our baby is dead.'' Piper started to ramble.

''Slow down, I don't think she's dead. I think that she's trying to tell you something. Maybe that you shouldn't rely on her so badly. That you should rely on Leo more. I mean, where is he?'' Prue told Piper.

''He's with one of his charges. Like most of the time lately.'' Piper replied knowing that Prue was right. She knew that Leo didn't leave her alone on purpose. He had a job to do. ''You're right, I shouldn't rely on her powers so much'' Piper confessed to Prue.

''Alright, let's call for Leo so he can heal you.'' Prue suggested.

''Leo!'' They called for him.

A few seconds later he appeared in swirl of bright light. He saw Pipers tear stained face and went over to her.

''What happened?'' He asked.

''Demons attacked her. She got hurt, so maybe you can heal her.'' Prue stated, giving him the cliff-notes version. She knew that they needed to figure this out on their own. Leo did as he was asked and healed Pipers wound.

''You think you can handle this without me.'' He said looking up. ''They need me.''

''Sure honey, just go.'' Piper answered right before Leo orbed out. She wasn't happy about this at all. She needed him. But they did what they always did, talk about it later. Piper just stared into the emptiness.

''Look, I know your thoughts are a little sidetracked right now -'' Prue started. ''But I kinda need your help summoning Andy.'' She told Piper. That got her attention.

''Prue honey, I know you want love, but don't you think that you're reaching?'' Piper questioned her older sister.

''I know we can never have a relationship again Piper, but with everything going on I just really need to see him.'' She replied.

Piper knew that Prue wanted someone to love, to be with her, support her and to keep her safe and warm at night. And even though she didn't completely agree with her sister right now, she knew that it was the best thing to support Prue. Be a sister first and a Charmed One later.

''Alright, I will help you.'' Piper told her while they walked to the attic together. They put the purple and white candles into a circle and lit them up. Piper and Prue joined hands and Prue chanted to summoning spell.

''Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide. '' She said to words filled with the thought of Andy.

A light breeze filled the attic and bright, golden lights appeared forming the shape of Andy Trudeau. Even though he was transparent, he still had a huge effect on Prue. Piper could see that her sisters heart and face was now completely filled with love. Andy stepped outside the circle to become of flesh and blood. He walked over to Prue and held her in a loving and warm embrace. It was the fourth time since ever that Piper saw Prue cry.

''I missed you.'' Prue told him.

''I know, I watch over you every day and night. I missed you too Prue.'' He said to her. Then he looked around and saw Piper. ''Are you pregnant? From who?'' He asked her.

''Yes, me and my husband Leo are expecting our first baby'' Piper replied with pride.

''Congratulations!'' Andy said and looked around.

Things had definitely changed since he died. But there was one thing that hadn't changed: Prue's love for him. He loved that about her. 'Cause even though he only got back a few seconds ago, it felt like they picked up right where they left off. He never meant to hurt her like that, he was only trying to protect her. And now somebody else was fulfilling that role, at least at the police station.

''Can I see Darryl?'' was Andy's next question.

''No Andy, nobody can know that I summoned you or that we are witches'' Prue answered.

''Oh come on Prue, how would you feel if you came back from the dead? We could ask Darryl to drop by, he already knows that we're witches anyway.'' Piper said in Andy's defense.

''Alright, alright, I'll call him.'' Prue said and went down stairs to get the phone.

''So, does your husband know you're a witch?'' Andy asked Piper.

''Yes, and Phoebes' husband too.'' Piper replied.

''Phoebe's married? I sure missed a lot when I was dead.'' Andy said.

''You could say that'' Piper started. ''I hope Leo isn't too busy up there, I could introduce you if you'd like.'' She said and Andy nodded. So Piper called for her husband and Leo orbed inside the room. Andy found it strange to see magic again, but he could handle it.

''Leo this is Andy, Andy meet Leo.'' Piper introduced the two.

''It's nice to meet you'' Leo said as he shook Andy's hand.

''Likewise.'' The old cop said formally while he let go of Leo's hand.

Prue came back into the attic and announced that Darryl was on his way here. She also told Andy that Darryl did as he was told. Darryl would protect the sisters with everything he got. In return they helped him with 'the freaky cases' and gave the police somewhat logical explanations for the situations they got themselves into. Silence only fell on the attic for a few seconds before Piper yelled: ''Demons, duck!''

Andy threw himself at the floor immediately. He could well remember how he was thrown to the other side of the room by demons on the day that he died. And he didn't want to relive that again, alive or dead.

''Witch!'' One of the three demons exclaimed before throwing a energyball that hit Prue's arm. The next energyball that was coming her way was redirected right against the demon who threw it. He went up in flames and Prue smirked proudly loving her powers. Piper blew up the second one with force after recognizing him from earlier that day. Only the third one was able to get away. Andy got up from the floor again and his gaze fell on Prue's scraped arm.

''Prue, you're hurt. Are you okay?'' He asked taking her arm in his hands.

''Yeah, I'm fine. But Leo, could you do me a favor and heal it anyway?'' Prue said.

''Of course'' He answered sweetly and healed her arm in no-time.

''No hospitals I assume.'' Andy stated.

''Indeed, we would drive the doctors crazy if we'd come in every day.'' Piper chuckled.

Then the phone rang. And Prue answered. It was Phoebe telling her that she felt a little on edge being at work. She sounded distracted and upset. Prue suggested that Phoebe would work from home. It was less drama than the things she had to deal with at work.

''Is Cole home?'' Phoebe asked, 'cause that was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now.

''No honey, he's still at work.'' Prue told her younger sister.

''Alright, I'll see you at home than. Love you.'' Phoebe said.

''Love you too, bye.'' Prue said before she hung up the phone.

''Was that Phoebe?'' Piper asked.

''Yeah. Did Cole do something wrong? Because she was practically crying on the phone.'' Prue said.

''I already talked to him. I just hope that he took my advice to his heart.'' Piper told Prue.

Inside the demon cave

The one remaining demon appeared inside the cave of his boss. He liked the cold and emptiness of it. A minute later The Master appeared in front of him.

''Well.'' He demanded from his puppet.

''I'm the only one who's left Master. The other two got vanquished by the witches. However there was someone who I'd recognized. He was protected by them.'' The demon told his Master.

''Who is the one that receives protection?''

''I believe they summoned him. Andy Trudeau is his name, I believe, Master.''

The Master hit his fist on the throne, got up and demanded his puppet to look for a demon who could possess the dead. With absolute control over an innocent he would get the Charmed Ones dead. The whole cave shook when The Master ordered the puppet to go. The demon left and The Master got back on his throne.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Complete

**Chapter 4: Family complete**

'Ding don' the bell of the Halliwell Manor sounded. Darryl was standing in front of the door. Prue had called him, telling him that she needed to show him what good magic could do.

''I'll be right there!'' Prue yelled as she made her way to the door. ''Hey Darryl'' She said as she opened it.

''Hi Prue. You wanted to show me something.'' Darryl said a little agitated. Prue decided to let that pass and take him straight to the attic.

''Darryl!'' Andy said enthusiastically when he saw his old partner enter the room.

Darryl's face showed a mix of emotions. Happy to see his old friend, but most of all confusion. ''Aren't you supposed to be dead?'' He questioned.

''Yeah, but I got over that. Prue summoned me.'' Andy replied before the two men shared a brotherly hug.

''You seem concerned.'' Leo said noticing the expression on Darryl's face.

''It's Sheila, she thinks that I'm spending too much time with you guys. It's putting some pressure on my relationship. So I'm sleeping on the couch the past week.'' Darryl admitted.

''Well, than go home Darryl. I mean, you saw Andy again and there's not much to do here anyway.'' Piper said.

''Are you sure?'' He asked.

''I'm sure'' Andy replied. ''Go''

Darryl left the Manor and decided he would take the rest of the day of to spend with his wife. In some ways she was right, he was spending less time with her. Not that he had much choice, but now he did. He would take her out to dinner and spoil her the rest of the night.

At the Bay Mirror

''Phoebe! Where do you think you're going?'' Elise asked. She was the head-editor of the Bay Mirror, the one who hired Phoebe in the first place.

''Elise, I'm sorry. I need to get home –'' Phoebe started.

''One of your family emergencies'' Elise cut her off.

''Well, yes uhh no. I'll finish my column at home, I promise. But I just can't be here right now.'' Phoebe said, trying to explain herself. She didn't do a very good job at it.

''Phoebe, you're one of my biggest assets. That's why I won't argue with this. And I know that you'll get your work done. But could you please stay one full day in the office next time. It would be much appreciated.'' Elise told her.

''I'll be there tomorrow, I promise. '' Phoebe said, before she left the building on her way home.

The Halliwell Manor

''I'm home!'' Phoebe yelled through the house.

''Attic!'' Piper called back.

Phoebe put her laptop down in the living room and walked up stairs. She wanted to change her close, but found her bedroom door locked. Although she found it strange, she decided that it wasn't worth another thought and walked up the stairs to the attic.

''Piper, do you know what's wrong with my bedroom door? It doesn't open.'' Phoebe asked while walking into the room.

''No sis, but Leo will take a look at it later.'' Piper told Phoebe.

''Thanks Leo.'' Phoebe said while she shot him a smile. Having a live-in handyman certainly was handy.

''No problem. I've gotta go now. They're calling.'' Leo said while looking up to the ceiling.

''Alright honey, and could you ask who those demons were please.'' Piper said to her husband.

''Of course my love.'' Leo told her, gave Piper a kiss and orbed out.

''Demons? What demons?'' Phoebe asked her older sister.

''A couple of demons just attacked us. They tried to hurt Piper earlier.'' Prue told Phoebe.

Phoebe looked around at the ravage that the attic had become. It was then that she noticed Andy. She walked over and hugged him.

''Hi Andy, long time no see. What brought you here?'' She said.

''Prue did. And congratulations on your marriage.'' Andy said.

Phoebe sighed. ''Urgh, can we not talk about that please''

''Why not? Isn't he the love of your life.'' Andy said, not knowing that Phoebe and Cole weren't on the same page right now. He didn't know that Phoebe came home from work to get away from all the drama.

''Yes he is, I love Cole more than anything, but… I thought we weren't going to talk about that.'' Phoebe chuckled.

''Are you sure there's nothing wrong with the two of you? You sounded so upset on the phone.'' Prue said, making sure her sister was okay.

''You guys, I love Cole. You know I do. But lately he's been fixated on me. Almost forcing me.'' Phoebe said.

''I told him: she's not ready, take it slow. Don't scare her away.'' Piper started rambling.

''You talked to him?'' Phoebe asked a little angry.

''Yeah, and apparently he didn't take my advice so well.'' Piper said.

''You shouldn't have done that.'' Phoebe sighed looking down. A silence fell.

''Alright than, anyone want something to drink?'' Prue asked changing the subject.

''Yes, me!'' Andy said, playing along with Prue's game.

All lost in their own thoughts they went down stairs. Prue looked at the mess that the dining room had become after the demon attack and wondered if they were always going to clean up after them. Demons would always barge in and make a mess, trying to kill one of them and leave. At one point she just wanted a normal life. Phoebe on the other hand didn't want to think or talk about her normal life. Discussing her marriage with her sisters wasn't an option right now.

''What would you like to drink?'' Prue asked Andy while opening up the fridge.

''Some Ice tea, if you have some.'' He replied.

''Sure, anyone else?'' Prue said while she poured herself and Andy a glass. Both Piper and Phoebe nodded 'no'.

''I'm home'' Cole shouted while entering the Manor through the back door.

''I thought you said he was at work.'' Phoebe whispered to Prue with tension written all over her face.

''At the time yes.'' Prue replied to Phoebe.

Cole had put his laptop and documents down and walked over to Phoebe. He greeted her and planted a firm kiss on her mouth.

''Hai honey.'' Phoebe greeted him back, trying not to feel as uncomfortable as she felt.

''So, you're Phoebe's husband who makes her heart beat faster.'' Andy told Cole. Prue shot Andy a look which made him wish he didn't said the last part. Good thing he was already dead.

''Uhh yes, and you are?'' Cole questioned.

''I'm Andy, Trudeau. I'm sort of Prue's boyfriend.'' He replied. Prue smiled.

'' What do you mean 'sort of'?''

''He died two years ago, trying to protect us from this demon Rodriquez.'' Prue answered Cole's question.

''So, he's a ghost. From flesh and blood.'' Cole stated, not quite sure if he got it right.

''Yes, something like that.'' Prue said while she smiled at Andy.

''Cole, our bedroom door is locked. So, if Leo can't fix it we should find another place to sleep.'' Phoebe said.

''Jah maybe.'' Cole said, thinking about the bedroom which he had turned into a romantic get-away just a few hours ago. ''So, Piper, what's for dinner?'' He asked, changing the subject.

''I don't know yet. But I was going to start right now. With dinner as well as the vanquishing potion.'' She replied.

''Make sure you put the right ingredients into the right pan, otherwise I won't exist anymore.'' Cole chuckled.

''And that would be a bad thing?'' Prue joked, receiving a soft slap from Cole. Everyone laughed at her comment.

''No Cole, I think I know how to do it by now. I don't want to have demon flesh all over the place.'' Piper said.

''Wait, he's a demon. Shouldn't you guys vanquish him than?'' Andy asked in disbelief pointing at Cole.

''Hé, now you've hurt my feelings Andy.'' Cole said mockingly.

''I wouldn't wanna lose my husband Andy, now do I?'' Phoebe said and smiled.

''Our relationship started with the intention of me killing the Charmed ones –'' Cole started to explain their love story to Andy. ''But after a few failed attempts I realized I was head over heels in love with her. I couldn't kill her, she awakened my humanity. Something that I thought had died a long time ago, my ability to love. I would do anything for her.''

Phoebe shot her husband a smile. She knew that whatever trouble they may have in their relationship they would figure it out. The love they shared was forever. Cole would do anything to keep their love, as passionate as it was. And Phoebe was much the same. He made her whole again.

''At the time, I didn't know he was Belthazor. I thought they were two different beings. Even when Leo tried to convince me that Cole was Belthazor, I refused to believe him because I was in love. It wasn't until Cole morphed into Belthazor that I knew Leo was right. Prue and Piper came to Cole's apartment, wanting to vanquish him. But Cole kidnapped me, confessing his love and wanting me to vanquish him to prove it. But I couldn't because I loved him and I still do.'' Phoebe finished Cole's story.

''True love does conquer all.'' Andy stated by hearing all of this.

''Yeah, but what about you and Prue? You seem to know each other for a long time.'' Cole asked Andy.

''It's a long story.'' Prue told Cole, she didn't really want to get into the details to much. It would all resurface and his death would too. At this time, Prue couldn't handle that. She was happy that she got to spend time with him right now.

''That story starts at the time that Prue and I were still in High School.'' Andy said shooting Prue a smile, thinking back about the good old days.

''That is a long time ago.'' Cole agreed with Andy, even though his opinion of a long time was different to Andy's.

''Well, since you are starting on the potion Piper, why don't I start with the vanquishing spell?'' Phoebe suggested.

''Good idea Pheebs.'' Prue said happily. ''You want me to help you?''

''No that's okay. You just get reacquainted with Andy.'' Phoebe told Prue, and gave her a wink before she disappeared into the living room. Cole followed her.

Prue pulled Andy's jacket, suggesting that they would amuse themselves. He left with her voluntarily, passing Phoebe and Cole in the living room, while walking up stairs.

The spell didn't come along quite as Phoebe wanted to. On one side because she was lost for words and on the other because Cole was pacing back and forth in front of her. He wanted to start a conversation with her, but didn't know how to. He sat down next to her and took her hand, forcing Phoebe to look up at him.

'' Am I forcing you into something?'' Cole questioned his wife.

''No, you're not.'' Phoebe replied, lingering as if she wanted to say something more. Cole gave her a look, urging her to go on. ''Alright, maybe a little. '' She admitted. ''Look, Cole, don't take this the wrong way… we've been married for two months now and I love being married to you. I love you more than anything else in this world –''

''But?'' Cole asked, looking down to the floor. He hated to have this kind of conversations with Phoebe. He just wanted her to be happy.

''I think we're moving a bit fast on the children front. I mean, I want kids with you, demon or no demon, I've told you that. Just not now, and I hope that you're okay with that.'' She replied.

Cole took her in his arms and leaned back into the couch. He gave her a kiss on her head before saying ''Phoebe, I'm sorry if I wanted to force you into something you weren't ready for. I just didn't want to lose you. Why couldn't you tell me before?''

''I don't know. I didn't want to disappoint you. And maybe if I were pregnant, I would become more excited to the idea.''

''You could never disappoint me. I love you and I would be thrilled to be a father, but if you're not ready than we're not ready.''

''Thank you Cole, I love you.'' Phoebe said before they shared a kiss.

''I have a surprise for you.'' He told her, before handing her the box from the jewelers store. ''Open it.''

''It's beautiful.'' She said looking at the neckless in awe. Cole took the liberty to put it softly around her neck, kissing her neck and her lips after.

Prue's bedroom

''Prue, can I ask you a question?'' Andy asked, while he was looking out of the window. He thought about all those times that he had walked those steps on his way to her. Because he just knew that she had something to hide and that it had something to do with all his unsolved cases.

''Sure.'' Prue replied from the closet.

''What was it like when I died?''

''You don't want to hear that.'' She answered him, hoping to close the subject. Why couldn't he understand that his death was the most difficult time for her? And that she just wanted to enjoy every minute she had with him.

''I do want to know Prue. If you don't want to tell me, I won't push you.'' Andy said, sensing that his death still wasn't an easy subject.

''The days after you died I didn't want to be a witch anymore. What good was being a witch if all it did was get the people we love killed.'' She said exiting the closet in her evening dress.

''How did you get –wow, you look beautiful.'' Andy told her once he looked up, completely lost in Prue's appearance. Her dress was a shade of blue, hugging all of her curves and making her even more attractive to Andy than she already was.

''By trusting that they would once walk inside this house again.'' She said coming closer to him, finishing what he wanted to ask in the first place.

''Dinner is ready!'' They heard Piper yell through the house.

''Shall we go downstairs Prue?'' Andy whispered against her lips, before he took her hand and guided her down the stairs.

''Prue, you look amazing!'' Phoebe exclaimed once she saw her sister on Andy's arm.

''Thank you. And you are wearing a pretty neckless.'' She replied.

''Thanks sis, Cole gave it to me.'' Phoebe said beaming.

''Come on guys, dinner's getting cold.'' Piper said from the dining room. She'd just put the last pan with potatoes on the table.

''Shouldn't we wait for Leo?'' Andy asked.

''No, he'll get here when he has time.'' Piper replied and sat down at the table. Everyone else sat down too, to enjoy the family dinner.

Inside the demon cave

''Shana, why am I granted with your presence?'' The Master asked.

''I had a vision of your demise. The Charmed Ones will look right through Andy's possession. Take my advice and finish the job yourself.'' She answered.

''Are you questioning my orders?!'' He yelled.

''No Master, I'm only trying to save you and your hold over the Underworld.'' Shana said quietly.

''I'll end this how I see fit! Go!'' He said loudly.

The Halliwell Manor

''—and that was exactly the moment I walked in on him.'' Prue said and they all laughed. The whole family was together with dinner for once. Leo had orbed in only five minutes after they'd start eating. And now, halfway through the evening nobody was thinking about demons, only about family.

''Ah'' Piper said clutching her baby bump.

''What is it?'' Phoebe asked, immediately concerned.

''The baby, she kicked'' Piper said with a smile on her face. She took Leo's hand and guided it to where she felt the baby seconds ago. Leo's face beamed with pride as he felt the same thing that Piper had felt earlier.

''Alright, it has been fun, dinner was delicious as always, but I've got some business to attend to.'' Cole stated as he got up.

''Where are you going?'' Phoebe wanted to know.

''You'll see.'' He said and shot her a smile that made her go weak at her knees. Then he shimmered into their bedroom. He replaced the old candles with new once and changed into something a bit more comfortable than his work close.

Suddenly a little box appeared in front of Phoebe. Inside she found the key to her bedroom door and a note that read: _Meet me upstairs._ She smiled, Cole still found new ways to surprise her. ''Look'' Phoebe said as she held up the key for everyone to see.

''I guess, Leo doesn't have to check your door anymore.'' Piper said.

''I don't think so.'' Phoebe said. ''I know it's a lot to ask in this house, but when I go upstairs to see my husband privacy is welcome.'' She said while she looked at Prue and remembered the time when her older sister had barged in while she was in bed with Clay. Re-runs like that weren't exactly welcome.

''Don't worry about that.'' Prue replied, who knew what she meant. It wasn't like Prue had planned it on purpose, she just wanted Phoebe to know that Clay was a criminal. Not that Cole was much better in Prue's opinion.

Phoebe got up and walked towards the stairs. When she disappeared from the dining room's view, Cole shimmered behind her. She immediately felt his presence and his strong arms around her waist. Sensation washed over her as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom.

''Do you have the key?'' He asked her with a playful smile on his face when they reached the bedroom door.

''I certainly do.'' Phoebe replied as she opened the door. ''Oh my god.'' She let out in a whisper as she laid her eyes on the sight in front of her. In that moment she felt so important, so loved, nothing else mattered but the two of them.

Phoebe turned around to meet Cole's gaze and crashed her lips onto his. He responded to kiss and tucked at the hem of her shirt while lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they made it to the bed. Tonight they wouldn't make love, love would make them.


End file.
